Til Cherries Grow on an Ivy Tree
by pandorabox82
Summary: Draco's changed over the summer, but is it for real, and will Ginny be able to keep her head ruling her heart when he starts being nice to her?


Innocent was not what he was, yet innocent was how it began that first day of September, 1997.  Somehow, Ginny had ended up in a car by herself.  Harry and Hermione were in the front with the other prefects, and Ron was sharing with Neville, Dean, and Seamus.  She settled down, thrilled at the prospect of being alone for a short time.  However, it was not to last, and just as she'd gotten comfortable, a knock came at her compartment door.  Opening the door, she was stunned to see Draco standing there, sans his sidekicks[G1] 

"Hello, Ginny.  Can I sit with you?  All the other compartments are full."

"Where are your friends, Malfoy?  Or did they get left behind in Stupidville?"

"I deserved that.  No, Father had a falling out with their fathers, and they were transferred to Durmstrang.  So, what you see is all you get."

"And I should let you sit with me because?"

"You have a kind heart, and wouldn't kick anyone out."  He looked almost hopeful when he said that, his face so much softer without its usual sneer.

"Fine, you can sit here.  But you better not try to pull anything."

"I would never dream of it, Virginia Weasley."

@------     @------     @------     @------

            Surprisingly, the train ride went well.  Though Draco kept trying to engage her in conversation, he was never rude or snide.  As they neared Hogsmeade, Ginny had finally had enough.

            "Why are you being so nice?"

            "I want to change, Ginny.  I don't want to end up like my father, groveling to some shrunken dark wizard.  The only way I can do this is be nicer to the people outside of Slytherin."

            "Oh, and am I your first conquest?"

            "No, I'd like you to be my first friend.  You've met the evil that is Voldemort, and have survived.  This makes you a strong person, and somehow, I believe I will need a strong friend in the days to come."

            Under her breath, Ginny muttered, "If you only knew, Malfoy.  I'm not half as strong as you seem to think I am."

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing important, Malfoy.  Look, we're nearing Hogsmeade," she said aloud as she pointed to the magical village nestled in the hills.

            "So we are.  It's been nice talking to you, Ginny.  I hope I didn't bother you too much."

            "Only a little, Malfoy.  But as long as you leave Harry alone, I suppose we can be friends.  After all, you're alone at Hogwarts, now that Crabbe and Goyle are gone."

            He pierced her with his sharp gaze, and asked, "Do you truly mean that?"

            "Yes, I truly meant what I said.  Besides, you're kind of cute, and having cute friends is good for the social life."  She gave him a wink and a small smile, and he felt his cheeks redden.  This made her smile larger and laugh a little, a clear, sparkling sound.

            It was at that moment Draco knew he would never lose her to anyone.  She was his creature of light and love and no one else deserved her.  In other words, Draco was hopelessly in love.

            The train pulled into the station, and they disembarked.  Ginny got in a coach with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, while Draco ended up with some second year Ravenclaws.  He stared out the window the entire trip, thinking of ways to win Ginny's heart.

@------     @------     @------     @------

            The Sorting Ceremony went smoothly, with an equal number of children going to each House.  Ginny could have sworn she felt someone watching her, but every time she looked to see who, she saw no one looking in her direction.  After dinner, she helped Hermione lead the first years up to the Gryffindor dormitory, and then she went to her room to think.

            She pulled out a large blank book and flipped to through the pages she'd filled with pictures and thought until she found the next blank page.  Taking out her coloured pencils, she began to draw a picture of a maiden and a unicorn.  Around the edge of the picture she wrote, 'Didn't she realise they were both trapped?  For once she touched me, she fell in love with me, and that love would destroy her when the hunters came to kill me.'  Once she finished the picture, she spoke a spell over it, and the figures began to move.  She watched as the maiden reached for the unicorn and the unicorn lower its head in deference to her.  Unable to watch it any longer, Ginny shut her book, and put it and the pencils away.  Changing into her night robe, she quickly fell asleep, her brain a whirlwind of thought.

@------     @------     @------     @------

            In the morning, Ginny took her customary seat next to Hermione.  On her plate, she found a rosebud sitting there.  Attached was a card that read: 'This rose from S&G Chocolate's has been picked for Virginia Weasley and sent to her from a new friend.  Please wait for the rose to bloom before eating.'

            "Ginny, who sent you that beautiful rose?" Hermione asked.

            "A friend.  And it's not just any rose, it's one of those new S&G roses that are real until fully bloomed."

            "But aren't they five Galleons apiece?"

            "Yes, your point?"

            "Who would send you something so expensive?"

            "A new friend I made."  Ginny looked at the timetable she'd just been given and deftly changed the subject.  "So, what classes are you in this year?"

@------     @------     @------     @------

            That first day back was a blur to Ginny.  She remembered going to her classes with a funny grin on her face and not much else.  Finally, on her way to dinner, came an event worth remembering.

            "Hello, Virginia.  Did you have a good first day back?"

            "Yes, it was quite fine, Draco.  And yourself?"

            "You should be proud of me.  I only heckled Harry twice today during Double Potions."

            "That is an improvement, isn't it?"

            "I thought so.  Say, if you ever need any help with anything, don't be afraid to ask me."

            "I'll keep that in mind, thank you.  Say, would you escort me down to the Great Hall for dinner?"

            "I would be delighted, Miss Weasley."

            Together, they walked into the Great Hall, and Draco left her by her usual seat, where Hermione was watching them with shock.

            "Have a pleasant evening, Virginia."

            "You as well, Draco."  Giving him a slight nod, she took her seat, and filled her glass with pumpkin juice.

            "Did I just see that?" Hermione asked as soon as Draco was out of earshot.

            "What, a gentleman escorting a lady to dinner is really that big of an event?"

            "When the gentleman and lady come from different Houses and feuding parents, yes it is a big event."

            "He's just lonely, 'Mione.  Crabbe and Goyle are gone, and he's realised how few people really liked him.  I was the only person alone on the train to Hogwarts, so he sat with me.  Now, we're friends.  End of story."

            "Well, just be careful around him, okay?  I wouldn't trust him too much, if I were you."

            "Of all the people here at Hogwarts, I think he's the most like me, and if I can't trust him, does that mean I can't trust myself?"

            "Why do you think that?"

            "Because he's been touched by evil, too, and is still a basically good person."  Ginny rose from the table.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite."

            Hermione watched as Ginny made her way through the crowd to climb the stairs that led back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  As soon as Ginny was out of sight, Hermione felt someone glaring at her.  Looking over, she saw Draco staring murderously at her.  Unable to break her gaze away, she watched as he stood from his table and approached her.

            Sidling up to her, he hissed in her ear, "You better not have hurt her, Mudblood.  Or else you'll…"  His voice trailed off.  "No, I'm sorry.  You'd best not have hurt her feelings, Granger.  She's a sensitive person, and doesn't deserve to be hurt any further."  He then turned and went back to his table, ignoring the stares of everyone present.

            Harry and Ron had entered the Great Hall in time to see Malfoy address their friend.  They reached her side just as Malfoy took his seat once more.

            "What'd he say to you, 'Mione?  Do you want us to go hurt him for you?" Ron heatedly asked as he placed a protective hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

            She smiled up at him, and said, "Take a seat you two.  I'm fine.  Malfoy was actually pleasant to me, just now."

            "Where's Ginny?" Harry asked as he began to fill his plate.

            "She said she wasn't hungry and – ,"

            "Wait, did you just say that Malfoy was pleasant to you?  Those two words don't belong together," Ron interjected, a dark look covering his face.

            "If you hadn't noticed, both Crabbe and Goyle have gone missing.  This may account for the sudden change in behaviour."

            "Maybe he's plotting something, and trying to dupe us all."

            "Ron, don't be so paranoid.  I'm certain that he could change if he wanted to.  Besides, with his thugs gone, he probably realises the necessity of not mouthing off to everyone and garnering more enemies."

            "You could be right, Hermione, but I still don't trust him."

            "Did I say I trusted him?  I just think, for everyone's sake, we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

            "Easier said than done, Hermione.  Easier said."

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [G1]


End file.
